No descuides las amenazas
by Legolas3
Summary: Un cantante recibe amenazas, y deveria hacer caso de ellas, pero su querido escritor demasiado ocupado, no pone la suficiente atención y si pronto es demasiado tarde.


Nota1.- Los derechos de esta maravillosa historia, y estos lindos personajes son de su autora Maki Murakami; yo solo los preste un rato para jugar, aunque me gustaría no devolver a Su-chan y a Tatsuha.

No descuides las amenazas 

Al fin podía tomar un descanso, no había creído del todo que K los tuviera trabajando día y noche. Pero, así fue; todo hasta que el nuevo disco estuvo completo.

Había hecho el intento de recurrir a Yuki, para que lo salvara; pero este se había negado; alegando que sin su molesta interrupción podría terminar su nueva novela.

Y realmente no había reclamado, por esa respuesta; principalmente por que K lo descubrió y una mágnum posada en su cabeza junto con el sonido del seguro corriéndose era un buen justificante para colgar el teléfono.

Fue su ultimo intento de escape; aunque notable de recordar seria el de Hiro; casi lo logra saltando desde la ventana del tercer piso; fue una suerte que llegara al suelo a salvo por haber caído encima de algo suave; mala suerte que eso suave era K, que regresaba con las míseras cenas de todos.

Pero al fin Bad Luck, que por milagro no había perdido a su guitarrita; supero la locura y concluyeron el disco; y él, Suichi Shindou podía regresar a su casa; bueno la casa de Yuki.

+++++

El pelirrosa trato de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza; pues aun no sabia que tanto llevaba Yuki  de su novela; y si lo interrumpía, seguramente tendría que ir a pedir hospedaje a Hiro, y la verdad estaba demasiado cansado...

Camino con cautela; pero el silencio alrededor de Suichi no dura demasiado; con muy mala suerte tropezó con al pata de una mesita, y resbalo llevándose la estantería con al que quiso detenerse.

- Baka, ¿no me digas?, ¿trataste de guardar silencio?- Yuki Eiri contemplaba a su pelirrosa amante, que trataba de esconderse con cara de pánico- ya quita esa cara- el rubio suspiro resignado- termine la novela ayer.

- ¿Queee..., y por que no fuiste a salvarme?- Suichi comenzó a lloriquear- ¡BUUUUAAAA!, no me quieres.

- En realidad quería un poco mas de clama y silencio en esta casa- el escritor encendió un cigarrillo, sin prestar atención al pelirrosa que ahora se colgaba de su pierna?- eso es todo- el rubio observo la cara de tristeza de Suichi, y cedió con lentitud- esta bien... quería conservar mi vida, y con la clase de loco que tienes por manager- el rubio fastidiado ante su confesión se sacudió a un incrédulo Suichi y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ya sabia que me querías, Yuki- tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, para después aventarse en brazos del escritor colgándose de su cuello, como siempre muy efusivo.

- Bájate, Baka- el escritor comenzó a moverse.

- No, ya que no tendré descanso, al menos quiero aprovechar- Suichi sonrió- el lunes es el primer concierto, de este nuevo disco.

- La verdad , no se como un Baka, sin talento como tu, tiene ya varios discos- el escritor pregunto burlonamente.

- Pues, no lo se- el pelirrosa lo observo con una gran sonrisa- pero, todas las canciones van dedicadas a ti- Suichi robo un beso rápido de los labios de su amante.

- ¿Ya se te quito el cansancio?- Yuki apreso al muchacho que trataba juguetonamente de huir.

- Puedes apostarlo- los dos jóvenes se encerraron en la habitación, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

++++

Pero aunque Suichi pensó, que esos días la pasarían juntos y en calma, no fue así; por que a la mañana siguiente, Yuki recibió un encargo especial de su editora; una famosa revistas extranjera, le había pedido escribir un extracto de su nueva novela; y además se hablaba de un guión para una película.

El rubio le pidió a Suichi, que no lo molestara, ya que debía concentrarse; el cantante asintió con tristeza.

++++

El concierto del Lunes fue espectacular y los fans abarrotaron el lugar; K tuvo algunos problemas para controlar la seguridad y si no fuera por las suplicas de Sakano; se hubiera puesto a dispararle a quien se atravesara; Sakano ese día casi había roto su record de ataques cardiacos.

Pero al fin el concierto termino y los chicos , recogieron las cartas y obsequios de sus admiradores, que K había dejado en el camerino.

+++++

Suichi se despidió de K, Hiro y Suguru; el había sido el primero en ser llevado a casa; con rapidez entro en el edificio, y casi sin darse cuenta ya había entrado a su departamento.

Su desanimo llego cuando escucho el tecleo; Yuki seguía enfrascado en el dichoso extracto y en el guión que resulto cierto, y que emociono al escritor, por ser el primero que escribía.

El cantante se sintió demasiado cansado para cenar algo; así que tomo un rápido baño y fue a acostarse; el sonido de las teclas no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando se atrevió a murmurar un buenas noches, ante la puerta cerrada.

El comprendía el trabajo de Yuki y lo apoyaba, aunque no tuviera su atención en esos momentos.

Un poco desanimado; decidió leer algunas de las cartas de los fans, eso siempre lo animaba, con sus lindos comentarios.

Una chica le había regalado un hermoso llaverito; otra le había escrito una canción romántica, un muchacho le pedía una foto autografiada, el cantante se prometió mandarla mañana.

El siguiente que tomo fue un sobre completamente en blanco, se extraño por esto; pero cuando desdoblo la carta que contenía, su cara se ensombreció.

Esa era una carta que le inspiro temor; las palabras recortadas de revistas decían, "mi amor por ti es tan grande; Shindou sama, que no permitiré que nadie mas te tenga; deseo matarte, destruirte , así serás solo mío".

Suichi pensó por un momento que era una tontería; pero ya había escuchado de locos que persiguen a los cantantes; así que asustado fue con la carta a hablar con Yuki.

Entro al estudio sin tocar siquiera; y el teclado se detuvo; el rubio volteo irritado ante la interrupción.

- Perdona Yuki, pero es que- sintió pena por molestar a Yuki, peor aun así hablo- me mandaron esto, y me atemorizo- el cantante le extendió la carta.

El rubio aun fastidiado se levanto y tomo la carta, leyéndola, al final observo al pelirrosa.

- Es una simple broma- Yuki le devolvió al carta- nadie buscaría matarte; así que no me molestes por tonterías, tus fans locos son tu problema- Yuki lo saco del estudio, cerrando fuertemente las puertas detrás.

Suichi se apeno aun mas, tal ves había reaccionado demasiado paranoico, y era un broma tontos; tal y como Yuki había dicho; arrugando la hoja la tiro en el cesto de la habitación y se acostó, mañana tenia otro concierto; y en tres meses la gira por Japón; así que trato de no pensar mas en esa carta.

++++

Pero a la noche siguiente, en que Suichi regreso a su casa; encontró un sobre tirado fuera de su puerta; lo recogió con temor; era blanco y sin remitente nuevamente.

El mensaje era el mismo; y Suichi se atemorizo, de que conociera donde vivía; estuvo parado afuera del estudio de Yuki; decidiendo si decirle o no; pero al final decidió que no debía molestar a Yuki con sus tonterías.

Al otro día, no tuvo un concierto pero si una cansada, sesión de fotos; estuvo tentado de contarle a K o a Hiro; pero tal ves ellos dirían lo mismo que Yuki, y lo verían como un miedoso paranoico; así que decidió no darle importancia.

Cansado subió las escaleras; por que el elevador estaba en mantenimiento; cuando llego al segundo piso; un hombre con una larga gabardina, iba descendiendo; Suichi le permitió pasar haciéndose a un lado; pero el hombre susurro al pasar- "buenas noches Shindou- Sama; espero que le gusten las cartas".

Suichi sintió que su corazón se detenía; no supo si realmente había escuchado bien, pero no se detuvo a averiguarlo; corrió con temor el resto de pisos; y se pese a la carrera, se puso mortalmente pálido, cuando noto dos cartas similares que descansaban frente a su puerta.

Entro y cerro , dejándose caer apoyado en la puerta; con manos temblando abrió los sobres, el primero era el mensaje conocido; el segundo, lo aterro aun mas.

Estaba escrito en tinta roja; Suichi paso su mano por ella y su temor creció; era sangre, la carta estaba escrita con sangre, tibia y decía:

" He matado esta noche, aguardando cuando pueda tenerte a ti mi amado Shindou- sama; cuando cortaba el cuello de este joven , pensé en ti, pensé en rebanar tu hermoso cuello, en desgarrar tu bella piel; pronto mi amado".

Suichi comenzó a llorar; esta broma había ido demasiado lejos; corrió a tocar la puerta del estudio de Yuki.

El rubio abrió lentamente y con una cara de fastidio observo al cantante, que lloroso lo contemplaba.

- ¿Ahora que quieres?- el rubio hablo molesto- ¿no será, otra tontería de tus fans?, por que no tengo tiempo; Baka, estoy ocupado- y sin mas el escritor cerro la puerta.

- Yuki- Suichi se dejo caer triste; no podía contarle esto a Yuki, por que para el escritor, él solo era una molestia; se aferró a la idea de que todo era un broma y el estaba paranoico.

++++

Suichi apareció con Bad Luck en una entrevista televisiva; como preámbulo al último y espectacular concierto que darían mañana en Tokio; para después descansar y comenzar la gira.

Suichi había estado un poco nervioso; pero sonrió todo el tiempo, y cuando le preguntaron de Yuki, aseguro que ambos se amaban y eran muy felices juntos.

Cuando llego a su edificio, iba nervioso, no quería toparse de nuevo con ese hombre.

Pero sonrió cuando vio que habían terminado de arreglar el ascensor, subió y pulso el numero de su piso; y casi pega un grito cuando el ascensor se detuvo; pero solo era una vecina que subió, por que iba la ultimo piso.

Suichi se despidió de la señora; y camino a  su puerta; cuando vio tres sobres, los tomo rápidamente, no se detuvo esta ves frente a l estudio; entro en su habitación y abrió las cartas, dos de ellas eran las que conocía; ya en el tercero su mente negaba, todo era una tonta broma únicamente, pues decía:

" Estoy muy enfadado, Shindou- sama, yo creí que me serias fiel y aguardarías a que te diera una muerte lenta y elegante; pero no puedo esperar mas, me obligas a ello; por hablar así de ese hombre; el no te pude amar como yo".

Suichi hizo una bola las tres cartas arrojándolas al cesto, estaba cansado y decidió que no haría caso de ese lunático.

+++++++

El último concierto era en un mega estadio; y K se encontraba bastante enojado con Thoma; pues no había aumentado demasiado el numero de guardias; pero bueno, como el mismo Sr. Seguchi había dicho; nunca su grupo había recibido amenazas.

Así que haciendo caso a Sakano se relajo y solo apunto un par de veces la mágnum, contra Suichi y Hiro, para apurarlos.

Suichi lucia radiante; seguramente Yuki terminaría hoy o mañana el guión, y ellos podrían estar juntos casi tres meses descansado; la ropa que portaba era perfecta para la canción que pensaba estrenar; había colocado la TV en el departamento, programada, por que el concierto se transmitía en vivo; cuando Yuki escuchara el ruido se asomaría a la sala, y escucharía la canción que había compuesto para su Koi.

Los pantalones blancos y la camiseta del mismo color; se deslizo los dedos llenos de gel plateado por su cabello; iba a brillar, así  Yuki recordaría esta noche siempre.

El concierto comenzó arrancando suspiros y gritos; y cual aparecido detrás del escenario, Ryuichi llegó a donde K observaba.

- ¿Creí que tu gira en solitario era por otra semana- K lo observo acusador y extrañado ante la expresión seria del cantante.

- Si pero, me escape para ver a Suichi y tal vez...- la expresión seria cambio a la expresión usual de niño de tres años- ¿Kumaguro y yo podemos cantar un trío con Suchan, na no da?.

K suspiro resignado, al comportamiento de Ryuichi hacia mucho, jamás cambiaria.

- Si, creo que si, pero seria al final; ahora Suichi va a cantar esa canción que le quiere dedicar al escritor.

- Que afortunado, na no da- exclamó el cantante- yo también quiero que me dedique una.

+++++++

En ese momento el rubio escribía la última frase; guardaba todo lo escrito y le enviaba una copia a la editora por un mail seguro.

Cansado se levanto a estirarse; sabia que se había portado terrible con su pequeño amante; pero había terminado el guión lo mas rápido posible; para pasar los casi tres meses que le darían de libertad al cantante; en unas vacaciones que había planeado, en una exclusiva playa privada.

Fue al dormitorio, los últimos días prácticamente no había dormido; así que aprovecharía unas horas de sueño, en lo que su cantante regresaba; así estaría de mejor humor.

Se sentó en la cama, cuando noto el cesto, lleno de papeles arrugados; Suichi se había olvidado de vaciarla; algunos papeles v

caían fuera de esta; con gesto cansado se inclino a recogerlos; vio uno que traspasaba como manchado; su gesto se alarmo cuando sintió el olor, era sangre...

Su corazón comenzó a preocuparse cuando recordó, que Suichi le había mostrado una carta; pensó que era broma por las letras recortadas; ¿acaso Suichi había recibido mas?, tomo los papeles arrugados para leerlos; cuando el sonido de la TV en la sala lo distrajo;¿ ya había regresado Suichi?.

Entro en la sala, la TV estaba programada, el cantante quería que el viera el concierto en vivo.

Con un media sonrisa se olvido de las cartas, su mente solo se concentró en las imágenes, su Baka vestido con atuendo blanco, parecía un ángel; y con una gran sonrisa le dedicaba esa canción; así que por eso quería que viera el concierto; lo voz dulce comenzó a unirse a la música, la letras era sin duda una de las mejores que Suichi, hubiera escrito nunca; sin duda captaba los sentimientos entre ellos dos.

Ante sus ojos todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie supo reaccionar.

La música se había detenido estruendosamente, cuando el cantante había caído al piso.

Yuki se acerco aun mas a la TV, tratando de entender que ocurría.

La imagen cambio de cámara, enfocando a una reportera, que hablaba con dificultad en medio de gritos.

- La confusión reina, pero nos confirman que alguien disparo contra el vocalista de Bad Luck- la camara cambio y enfoco a Hiro agachado al lado de su amigo; la camiseta blanca estaba bañada en sangre; K se había acercado apartando a todos para que los paramédicos pudieran llegar al muchacho.

Yuki aun con manos temblorosas busco las llaves de su auto; bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, no pudiendo esperar el elevador, con esa angustia que lo consumía.

Cuando iba saliendo  un auto dio un frenazo delante de el y la portezuela se abrió.

- Sube , Eiri- Seguchi ordeno, para sacarlo de su estupor- no puedo permitir que manejes ese estado; sube K va en la ambulancia, y me llamara al celular, en cuanto sepa algo.

Yuki atino a obedecer, lo cierto es que estaba demasiado nervioso  y al borde de las lagrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?, Thoma, dime- Yuki suplicó con la mirada a su cuñado que conducía.

- No se muy bien- Thoma se sentía culpable, si hubiera aumentado la seguridad- todos estaban fijos en la canción; cuando se escucho un estruendo amortiguado por la música; solo vieron caer a Shindou y Nakano gritando desesperado.

- Esas amenazas- Yuki apretó los puños, Thoma lo vio extrañado- Suichi recibió unas cartas amenazándolo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada o a K?- Thoma lo contemplo con tristeza.

- Por que yo fui, el estúpido que le dijo que no hiciera caso; creí que había recibido una sola y que era broma; rayos... si algo le pasa, nunca me lo perdonare- Yuki luchaba por contener la lagrimas.

El celular de Toman sonó y este contesto rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Thoma escuchaba atentamente y su cara palidecía; Yuki solo estaba expectante- bien, vamos para haya- Thoma colgó y tuvo que respirar, profundamente, no seria fácil decirle esto a su cuñado.

- No te calles mas, dime como esta- Yuki dejo atrás su frió carácter, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

- K, me habló desde la ambulancia; están por llegar al hospital  central- Thoma dio la vuelta en la esquina- los paramédicos están haciendo lo que pueden, pero la bala le destrozo un pulmón y no... no tienen muchas esperanzas- Thoma , creyó que nunca volvería a ver a Yuki Eiri perder la compostura; pero las lagrimas caían de los ojos dorados y su boca temblaba, tratando de pronunciar el nombre de su amante.

++++

Cuando llegaron al hospital, subieron a donde, al piso donde le habían informado a Thoma que atendían al cantante; encontraron a Nakano cubierto de sangre y apenas conteniendo los sollozos, Suguru lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo y calmarse el también, la camisa del muchacho estaba manchada también.

K, apenas podía controlar sus emociones; mientras hablaba con Ryuichi tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras este abrazaba a Kumaguro.

Yuki no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de Suichi con las ropas blancas y bañado en su propia sangre.

- ¿Cómo..- la vos se le atoro en la garganta, K se levanto de inmediato ante la muda pregunta del escritor.

- Lo metieron al quirófano; pero... en la ambulancia venia muy mal, no pudieron parar la hemorragia y sufrí varios ataques- la voz de K se quebró- no... no nos dieron muchas esperanzas...- el manager sintió que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas.

El escritor se dejo caer en el sillón a un lado de los otros dos miembro de Bad Luck; deseando que todo fuera una  pesadilla.

- El va a estar bien, es muy fuerte- Suguru trato de reconfortar a todos con sus palabras, y aunque no le contestaron, todo querían aferrarse a ellas.

A los pocos minutos llego Mika, acompañada de Tatsuha; quien reemplazo a K, tranquilizando a Ryuichi, con quien había empezado a salir hacia unos meses, en sus brazos Ryuchi trato de calmarse.

Sakano llego trayéndoles la noticia de que la policía había atrapado al loco que había disparado, pero eso no fue ningún consuelo para el escritor.

Todos esperaban; Yuki esperaba que en cualquier momento el pelirrosa llegaría corriendo a colgarse de sus  brazos, con lo escandaloso que era siempre.

Sintió que en medio del silencio y la espera un extraño sopor lo invadió; y por el pasillo vio caminar a su cantante; quien con una dulce expresión se acerco a él; lo extraño es que de pronto no había nadie mas en el lugar, Suichi vestía esas ropas blancas impecables; pero a Yuki no le importo, por que lo tenia frente a el.

- Yuki- el chico se inclino y deposito un dulce beso en los labios del escritor- lo siento tanto,  perdóname, por no quedarme  a tu lado, como te lo prometí- el muchacho se alejo por el mismo pasillo; en ese momento el escritor pestañeo.

Por el pasillo venia caminado un doctor, que triste y cabizbajo se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Parientes del señor Shindou?- el doctor pregunto, a lo que todos se pararon  delante de el; Thoma y K se acercaron a Yuki, por cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cómo esta..- exigió Yuki con la vos temblándole.

El doctor los observo tristemente.

- Lo siento mucho, no pudimos parar la hemorragia; el pulmón estaba destrozado, tratamos de hacer todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos; pero el  paciente falleció hace unos minutos.

Yuki no sintió mas su pies, desplomándose; apenas K pudo sujetarlo; la lagrimas caían sin detenerse por sus ojos; Mika corrió a  abrazar a su hermano, mientras ambos sollozaban; el escritor trataba de bloquear su mente, de esa pesadilla, se mordió tanto los labios que los hizo sangrar; apretó tan fuerte sus manos que las uñas dejaron marcas en su piel; su dolor era inmenso.

Nakano golpeaba furioso la pared, hasta que termino llorando en los brazos de Suguru, que  no podía hablar de la impresión.

Ryuichi incrédulo le preguntaba una y otra vez a Tatsuha si eso era verdad; este con la vos destrozada , solo podía repetir que si, luego ambos se abrazaron llorando amargamente.

K sintió la terrible angustia, le había fallado  a ese dulce  muchacho, un loco lo había asesinado sin que el pudiera detenerlo; Sakano se había desplomado abatido; tratando de creer que en cualquier momento todos le dirían que era una broma para hacerlo infartarse.

+++++++++

- La noticia que ha sacudido a la nación; es sin duda el asesinato del joven vocalista de Bad Luck; Suichi Shindou quien  murió ayer por la noche a la edad de veintidós años en la cumbre de su carrera, el asesino disparo en pleno concierto... aun se desconocen las causas...

- Apágalo- la voz grito con aspereza.

- Lo siento hermano; no sabia que habías despertado- Tatsuha contemplo los ojos hinchados del rubio, al final habían tenido que sedarlo.

- Quisiera, no despertar mas- Yuki observo tristemente, en la TV había aparecido la imagen que se repetía en su mente, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Yuki, no puedes... Suichi no hubiera querido verte, así- Tatsuha sintió que las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos, trato de detenerlas por el bien de su hermano, tenia que ser fuerte.

- El baka, creía en tantas cosas; creyó en la buena voluntad de todos y mira...confió en mi, ese fue su error- Yuki se desplomo- ni siquiera pude decirle que lo amo, y ahora que no esta, me son tan fáciles esas palabras, cuando frente a el, nunca pude pronunciarla.

- No, hermano, no te hagas mas daño- Tatsuha abrazo a Yuki tratando de consolarlo.

- Vete, no quiero a nadie cerca- el escritor empujo a su hermano.

- No me iré, se lo debo a Suichi- el joven no dejo que lo intimidaran sus duras palabras.

Pero el escritor sentía que sin el cantante su vida, estaba hundiéndose en un agujero del que no quería salir, tan oscuro, tan doloroso; casi como si pudiera escuchar la vos de su amante, que guardaba en su corazón.

++++++++++++

- Hermano... eh!- la vos resonaba, lejana, pero el no quería escuchar a Tatsuha, quería que todos lo dejaran en paz, que se alejaran-  despierta de una ves, vamos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Yuki se incorporo, había estado con la cabeza apoyada en el teclado.

- Te quedaste dormido; pero como buen hermano vine a rescatarte de este encierro; y a darte unas entradas para el concierto de Suichi de esta noche, ¿me llevas?- Tatsuha, observo incrédulo las lagrimas que su hermano tuvo que limpiar de su rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

- ¿cómo te atreves a jugar con algo así?- la furia del rubio era evidente.

- ¿De que hablas?, bueno si te molesta compartir unas entradas, que egoísta eres; con lo lindo que seguramente se vera mi cuñadito Suichi , no puedo creer que no vayas a verlo en vivo- Tatsuha, observo como su hermano ponía una cara indescifrable, mientras lo observaba.

- Yo... eres un estúpido, sabes bien que perdí a Suichi, que no dará mas conciertos, que nunca volverá  a cantar- Yuki, sentía que las manos le temblaban con sus palabras.

-  ¿Se volvieron a pelear?- la mente de Tatsuha  procesaba demasiada información- ¿acaso dejara a la banda?, ¿por qué?, primero se desintegra Nittle Gasper , y ahora ; ¿acaso todos mis grupos favoritos se alejan?.

- ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?, tu sabes...- Yuki tomo aire y valor para pronunciar sus palabras- que Suichi esta muerto.

- ¿Qué?- el hermano menor observo con incredulidad al mayor- lo que llegas a inventar con tal de no invitarme  a un concierto; ja, entonces me tope con un fantasma, cuando salude a Suichi en frente de NG, y me dio estos boletos para ti, por que le dije que vendría- Tatsuha , se rió- hay hermano, no será que tuviste una pesadilla- añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa del escritor, y aun mas creyó que se volvía loco, cuando su hermano sonrió abiertamente.

- Entonces fue un sueño- el escritor volteo a ver la computadora, aun estaba en la tarde de ese día, aun no había terminado totalmente su guión- un sueño- hizo lo mas inesperado del mundo, abrazo a Tatsuha- esta vivo, Suichi esta vivo. 

- ¿Hermano?- Tatsuha aun lo observaba confuso, cuando el escritor se soltó.

- Pero, hace unos días me mostró esa carta amenazante- sin mas palabras el escritor corrió hacia su habitación, regresando antes de que Tatsuha tratara de seguirlo, llevaba en sus manos unos papeles arrugados- ese maldito lo esta amenazando- Yuki tomo rápidamente sus llaves y su chaqueta.

- ¿Vamos a ir al concierto?- Tatsuha observaba extrañado la actitud de su hermano, aun mas cuando este tomo el celular y salió mientras hablaba; el menor decidió seguirlo.

- Si, y esta vez protegeré a Suichi- el escritor rubio sonrió, pesando en esa segunda oportunidad, nunca mas  descuidaría una amenaza, el celular fue contestado- Bueno, Thoma, si soy Eiri; quiero que aumentes la seguridad del concierto, y también quiero unos guardaespaldas especiales para Suichi; no es una broma Thoma; y si no lo haces así  te aseguro que no volveré a hablarte en mi vida; bueno, si gracias, adiós- el rubio colgó, sabiendo que su Suichi estaría protegido.

Fin...


End file.
